everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dainty Kissington/Relationships
Relationships Family Mother Dainty's mother is the Princess who kissed the frog and got her prince. Even though she did end up marrying the Frog Prince in the story, in order to preserve legacy, the Princess and the Frog Prince had children with separate people - y'know, so that the Frog Prince and his Princess wouldn't be related in the next generation because that would be gross. However, the Princess and the Frog Prince were truly in love with each other, and so this broke their hearts when Grimm forced them to wed other people. Because of this, Dainty and her mother have a very strained and awkward relationship, as her mother seems to, more or less, blame Dainty for it When asked about her mother, Dainty will most likely say she's the most sweet and loving mother one could ask for. She'll tell stories about how they'll have "princess nights" where they watch rom-coms, paint their nails, and just talk for hours. She'll boast how much her and her mother look alike. She'll say that they've been writing letters to each other ever since Dainty left for boarding school because they miss each other so much. From an outsider's perspective, Dainty and her mother have the perfect relationship, the perfect bond a mother and daughter should have - a mixture of best friend but parental figure. However, in reality, the opposite could not be more true. Dainty's mother is cruel and spiteful towards her, often times ignoring her completely and pretending she doesn't exist. She's made dinner before for herself, but left Dainty to fend for herself. Around their home, there is no pictures of them together, or even any pictures of Dainty at all. Anything it takes for Dainty's mother to avoid her, she'll gladly do. For example, she'll put money in Dainty's bank account, more than she should, but not because she wants to spoil her daughter or anything, but because she doesn't want Dainty to come and ask her for money face-to-face. The two haven't talked in months, ever since Dainty left for Ever After High, and any conversation between them is always one-sided. Dainty hates her mother. She despises her. But, despite this, she still yearns for her mother's approval. She doesn't understand why ''she wants her mother to love her so much, but it's the reason for her very being. Dainty acts perfect because she believes that it's what her mother wants - that if she's pretty, popular, sweet, demure, funny, intelligent, a hard worker, etc. etc. etc. then her mother will finally acknowledge her as a person. However, so far, all of Dainty's attempts to win her mother's approval is in vain. Father Dainty has never met her father, nor does she even know who he is. Dainty learned at a young age that she should ''never mention her father or ask questions about him, or else her mother will freak out on her. She is constantly hiding the fact that she doesn't have a father from everybody else because having a mother and a father would be a "perfect family", and perfection is something that Dainty always strives for. Dainty's father is a man named Dauntless Charming. He is the brother to Daring, Dexter, and Darling's father, thus making Dainty and them cousins. Of course, she doesn't know this. However, her father's Charming lineage definitely shows through in certain ways. For example, Dainty is noted for having a dazzling smile. If one were to look closely enough, they'd realize that her and Daring's smiles are actually quite similar - except Dainty's teeth aren't blindingly white. Friends Dainty is very popular amongst her peers, and she likes to think she has friends all over the place. She is good friends with other princesses such as Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, and Beauty Charming. She gets along well with Royals and Rebels, especially since she is able to sympathize with both sides of the argument. However, since she is a princess, she tends to hang out more so with Royals. Hopper Croakington Hopper and Dainty are best friends, and they have been since they were just children. They grew up together, went to the same schools together, and even share the same story together. Even though Hopper is Dainty's destined Frog Prince, the two view each as siblings rather than anything else. They even have a habit of introducing each other as brother and sister when meeting other people together. In fact, the two are so close that Hopper is the only one who has ever seen the real Dainty - in all her bitter, sarcastic, jaded and world-weary glory. Whenever Dainty needs a break from acting all "perfect" and like "Apple White #2", she immediately goes to Hopper to vent and complain and cry and yell and do all the things she can't do when in front of other people. In turn, Dainty tries to help Hopper with his romantic issues. She knows how nervous he gets when he speaks to females that aren't his "sister", but so far, her advice hasn't really helped the boy. He still turns into his frog form whenever he talks to Briar Beauty. Although, Dainty finds this sort of funny, which makes her feel like an awful person. It might be in vain, but Dainty is determined on helping Hopper find his "true love" too. However, the Croakingtons and Kissingtons have been intertwined with the Frog Prince story for so many generations that they both feel immense pressure to follow their destinies, especially considering that not all ''princesses have the magic it takes to kiss Frog!Hopper back into Prince!Hopper. This has left their relationship strained and awkward as of recently, what with all the Royal and Rebel and destiny conflict going on, and so the two haven't been talking much anymore. Pirouette Dancer Pirouette was one of Dainty's first best friends forever after at Ever After High. She admires her friend's amazing dancing skills and how sweet and kind she is. Whereas Dainty only ''pretends to be sweet and kind, Pirouette is actually a good person. Although Dainty first only befriended her because it would help keep up her appearance as "popular princess", she's actually grown quite fond of the dancer. She doesn't feel safe enough to truly act like herself, like she does with Hopper, but she certainly shared a few things with Pirouette. For example, Dainty has confided in Pirouette about her dilemma with Hopper and her destined prince. When it comes to Pirouette, Dainty tries to be the best friend she possibly can. She does feel bad for lying to her all the time, and so, in her own morally twisted kind of way, she's trying to make it up to her by being the nicest, most supportive friend there can be. Dainty wishes she could tell Pirouette the truth, just be herself, and be honest, but is too afraid of what might happen if she were to do so. She knows that Pirouette wouldn't be the kind of princess to start drama about it, but it's almost like a paranoid fear of Dainty's to admit it. Amber Baltic Both being flirty princesses, it's no wonder they get along so well. If Dainty spots a cute prince, Amber is most definitely the first person she goes gushing to about it. And, of course, Dainty has tried once or twice to set her friend up with someone, although these didn't work out. Dainty enjoys Amber's energetic and lively personality, which offsets Dainty's calm, composed facade quite well. The two mostly bond over the fact that they love to flirt with cute boys, but also the fact that they both love romance novels. Because of this, Amber is one of the few who know about Dainty's cheesy, sappy romance collection. Unlike some of Dainty's other friendships, such as with Apple White, Dainty doesn't act so much around Amber. This is mostly because she genuinely likes the things that Amber likes - that being cute boys that can talk about, and romance novels and movies they can cry about. This is one of the reasons why she likes Amber so much. However, she doesn't feel nearly comfortable enough to go past that barrier in their relationship and be herself. So, for now, Dainty is trying to keep their friendship sticking almost exclusively to romance, flirting, and boys. C.A. Cupid As stated before, Dainty and Cupid are on pretty good terms. The two bond over the fact that they just love love! They can be seen gushing about it in their spare time, in the hallways or in class or in the Castleteria. Dainty also makes guest appearances on Cupid's MirrorCast, and sometimes even fills in for the daughter of Eros whenever Cupid is too busy. Dainty might not be as close to Cupid as she is to Hopper or Pirouette, but she still enjoys hanging out with her whenever she possibly can. Plus, she may or may not like to teasingly pester Cupid about setting her up with the perfect prince. In case you were wondering, that hasn't happened yet. Cupid insists that she can see into Dainty's "true heart", and at first, this nearly scared Dainty away. She didn't like the idea of anyone besides Hopper knowing about her life... her real ''life. However, Cupid is keeping Dainty's secrets since they're such good friends, and because Cupid is much too sugary sweet to ever do something like that. Although Cupid doesn't approve of Dainty not following her true heart, they still enjoy each other's company and can be seen hanging out, even outside of their MirrorCast club activities. Auliver Midas Dainty certainly likes to call him "cute" whenever the chance presents itself - and, with Dainty, the chance presents itself ''a lot. ''However, despite all of her flirting, she truly does like him and values him as a friend. After meeting in the MirrorCast broadcast club with a bad pick-up line, the two currently have this strange friendship going on. Neither of them realize just how sad the other really is, or what sort of familial issues might be plaguing them. For now, Dainty loves nothing more than hitting on Auliver and seeing his reactions. She truly does consider him to be "cute", but has a hard time expressing that sincerely without any flirtatious implications to it. Despite the fact that she's constantly hitting on him, Dainty likes the fact that he can make her laugh. In fact, he's made her ''snort ''in a very un-princesslike manner on several occasions. Luckily, he was there only to witness one of them. Still, she never realized it, but laughter was something she desperately needed in her life. Sure, she loves hanging out with her girls and having fun with them, but being able to laugh at meme jokes and a picture of Hopper as Pepe the Frog (which may or may not be her wallpaper on her MirrorPhone now), brings her a certain kind of joy and satisfaction she hasn't felt in years. Drago Viridian Not an actual friend, but more like an enemy disguised as a friend. After all, perfect princesses don't have enemies, right? The two actually got off on the right foot when they first met. Both of them were charming and flirtatious. However, Drago, being a very perceptive sort of guy, was quickly able to tell that Dainty was putting on an act. It only took a few prying questions to make Dainty uncomfortable and eventually lash out at him. Much to her growing annoyance, Drago found her reactions to be hilarious. And that's when Dainty slapped him and left. Drago still likes to bother Dainty, whether its teasing her or asking prying questions once more. He says her reactions are funny. When in public, Dainty plays it off sweetly and politely, as always. But in private, she's not afraid to stoop to his level and tease him back or lash out with her words. She hates that he is able to bring out the "true" side of her and finds him increasingly frustrating. And she may or may not have some "revenge" planned already. But don't tell anyone I said that. Perfect princesses don't do revenge! Pet As expected, Dainty's pet is a frog... sort of. Sir Amphibio is just a tadpole for now. Dainty suspects he'll grow up into a "super adorable" frog. And before anyone asks: No, she's not going to kiss him into a Prince Charming. Romance Dainty is a princess who believes firmly in "true love". She is desperately searching for the perfect Prince Charming for her, especially since she doesn't want to end up with Hopper, who she views as a brother, as her forever after prince. However, because of her high standards and expectations, so far Dainty has found no one. She has a bit of a reputation at Ever After High for being the "flirty girl". She's had numerous boyfriends, all of whom were short-lived flings that just didn't work out. This is partly due to Dainty's high standards, but also because she just wasn't happy with them. Some of the relationships were guys that were just trying to "get some". Some were guys that weren't taking it seriously. Some were guys that weren't tall enough, because apparently Dainty likes tall guys. Throughout it all, though, somehow Dainty has managed to keep a clean reputation, and has not yet garnered one as a "heartbreaker", like most would assume she'd have by now. She is currently open for ships. Jamil Starkey WIP Past Romances Charlie Djurisk These two had a very short-lived fling, meaning ''one ''date. Charlie will insist that it wasn't a date and that they were just "hanging out" but Dainty stands by the D word quite steadfastly. She laments that, although Charlie was quite attractive, there really wasn't too much chemistry between them. Plus, his inappropriate jokes and harsh attitude made it really hard for her to act like a sweet princess. By the end of the date, she was ready to let loose all of her inner thoughts, none of which were very pretty. Still, to keep up appearances, she'll insist that there definitely was a date, and that it was wonderful. Gallant du Lac Well, ''of course ''the two most flirty people at Ever After High had a brief thing with each other. Dainty and Gal actually got along great, except when Dainty began to realize that she was starting to treat him more like she would a girl friend of hers than a guy in general. For example, they were sharing hair care secrets, gossiping, and shopping all the time. In fact, Dainty recalled that they only kissed a whole of two times while they were dating, so it felt like they weren't even ''dating. Dainty decided it would be best if the two of them were just friends, not lovers, despite the fact that their flirting banter was literal fire. Enemies Romeo V. Cupid Although Dainty absolutely loves the other Cupid, this Cupid she doesn't feel so fondly of. As a romantic and firm believer of "true love", Romeo is pretty much Dainty's foil. Both might be little heartbreakers in their own respects, but that's basically where the similarities end. Dainty doesn't understand why someone with the power of love in their grasp would so willingly hate it - and for that reason, she feels bitter towards this cherub. And the fact that he's cute doesn't help the matter either. She'd like nothing more than to punch him in his handsome face - but don't tell him that she called him handsome. WIP Category:Subpages